Edward Hannis
|religion=Atheist |language=English, French, Spanish. |home= Downtown Noble City |home2= Adoha |home3= Beaverwick |placebirth=Paris, France |datebirth=May 6, 1962 |function=Member of the Congress Owner of the HMG Writer |motc=yes |motc-term=February 2010 - January 2011 |motc-election=Federal Elections, 2010 |motc-electionoutcome=6.5% 10th |motc-realisations= }} Edward Hannis is a Lovian businessman and politician. He is the founder of the Hannis Media Group and lives in the New York Building in Downtown Noble City. He is 47 years old, and has lived in Lovia for only 3 years of his life. He lives alone, and has never had a wife. He spends a good deal of his time running his company, and has also decided to run for MOTC. He was elected to Congress in 2010 and was appointed Secretary of Welfare. He is a prominent member of the CCPL and stands for legal simplification. Biography Early Life Edward Hannis was born on May 6, 1962 in Paris. He was raised in poor conditions, and he was an orphan at age 13. In order to avoid the orphanage (which was in bad condition) he had to act as an adult, and went about gaining money from small jobs until the age of 18, when finally he could settle down. He studied briefly and became a secretary at a small city-run law office. When the company went bankrupt, Hannis was unemployed for a month until he applied for and got a job as secretary of the mayor. There, he learned about politics and realized that he wanted to lead in life, after being instructed for his entire youth. However, this was not what happened. The police discovered that he had acted as an adult while he was still minor, and was put back on the street again. Hannis was 21 years old. Later Life After this, Hannis joined the military and gained enough money from that that when he came back, aged 25, he could start a small ice-cream shop. He lived in a small truck, and every day he would go out to his shop by the beach and sell ice cream. He lived this way for about 19 years. At age 44, he decided that he had enough money do what he had always wanted to do: start a company and lead it. Using a majority of his savings and the money he got from selling his shop and truck, he took a plane to Lovia, where he bought a building and apartment in Downtown Noble City. There, he founded ZAM TV. He used the rest of his savings to erect a TV tower and hire employees. The company took off, and he then bought a house in Adoha. After 3 years in Lovia, Edward Hannis decided to run for MOTC. Politics Edward Hannis had lived a youth where law was seemingly endless, and there was always danger about. He never understood the legal system, and felt that it was far too complex for anyone to understand it. Even now, aged 47, he still feels this way, and hence joined the Walden to help simplify the law system. He feels that it is not normal for the systems of law to be overcomplicated. On December 6, 2009, Edward Hannis ran for a position as MOTC, age 47. He would come in second-to-last. Recently, after a long period of inactivity which resulted in the loss of the position of Secretary of Welfare, Hannis reappeared in Lovia, and eventually started up ''HebdoMag, which became immensely popular after an article that suggested the abolishment of the monarchy. He would then open Balancing Point Publishers, and would gain control of La Quotidienne. After gaining of these companies, Hannis would group them into a single company, the Hannis Media Group. Political viewpoints Publications * In God We Doubt - Balancing Point Publishers, 2010 * Hello? - Balancing Point Publishers, 2010 See also * Personal page Hannis, Edward Hannis, Edward Hannis, Edward Hannis, Edward Hannis, Edward Hannis, Edward Hannis, Edward Hannis, Edward Hannis, Edward Category:2015 Member of the Congress